Una tras otra
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Las travesuras de Miguel Angel... ¡nunca tendrán fin!.


Dedico esta pequeña historia a todas las personas que directa o indirectamente, con sus amables palabras, me han animado a escribir. Tengan siempre en cuenta al leerla, que esta personita (la autora) fue la última de la fila cuando se repartió el talento ;). No quiero que suene a excusa, pero ahora que lo he intentado, me doy cuenta de que realmente se necesita mucho para escribir, el esfuerzo rara vez supera al talento.

Siempre que leo procuro imaginarme a los chicos con la apariencia de la película del 2007. La apariencia que tienen en la serie del 2003 me gustó mucho pero, la de la película es mejor porque:

Miguel Ángel se ve más inocente y con una cara de travieso que no puede con ella, Donatelo da la impresión de ser más pacífico y además se ve como un chiquillo aún más ávido de conocimientos. Rafael es un patea traseros innato y se ve más peligroso (como si lo necesitara) y a Leonardo se le nota la madurez y la seriedad a dos kilómetros de distancia, además se ve más guapo XD.

La inspiración para esta historia viene del fic: "El peor de los horrores" de Yunuen. Y como ella claramente lo escribe en sus historias: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon. Empecemos.

Un día muy de madrugada la guarida se encontraba en completa paz y tranquilidad, todos sus habitantes gozaban de un sueño reparador… todos, menos uno. Era una de esas raras veces en que Miguel Ángel estaba demasiado entusiasmado para dormir. Había estado planeando una travesura, una idea graciosa para jugarle una broma a su hermano Rafael.

Sentado en el sillón frente al televisor, Miguel se encontraba preparando una pequeña caja a la cual colocó una mecha un poco larga. Cuando terminó contempló por un momento su obra, se sonrió y complacido fue directo a la habitación de Rafa tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, pues empezaba a reírse anticipadamente. Precaución inútil pues los ronquidos de Rafael no permitían que se escuchara nada. Miguel colocó la cajita debajo de la hamaca y extendiendo la mecha se alejó un poco, luego, le prendió fuego a la mecha.

Cuando el fuego alcanzó el contenido de la caja provocó una inofensiva pero ruidosa explosión que asustó a Rafael de tal forma que casi llegó hasta el techo de un brinco.

Cuando el humo se dispersó y Rafael aterrizó de nuevo en su hamaca Miguel Ángel estaba tirado en el piso muriéndose de la risa. Al escuchar la risa Rafael volteó a ver a su hermanito y dando un gran salto comenzó a perseguir a Miguel Ángel que, a pesar de la risa, se levantó de inmediato como impulsado por un resorte.

"¡No corras cobarde!" – gritó Rafa

"¡Alcánzame si puedes Rafaelito!" – contestó Miguel Ángel en medio de risas.

"¡Cuando acabe contigo solamente te van a reconocer por los dientes!" – volvió a gritar Rafa

"¡Uy que miedo!" – volvió a contestar Miguel mientras seguía corriendo, preparándose para la segunda parte de la broma.

Rafael jamás se imaginó que la broma tuviera una segunda parte, gran error.

Dando un gran salto en medio de dos pilares Miguel Ángel sujetó una cuerda que estaba amarrada a un cubo que colgaba del techo, Rafael cegado por la ira no lo había notado. De pronto, justo cuando Rafa pasó debajo del cubo Miguel jaló la cuerda y el cubo vació su contenido encima de la tortuga furibunda.

Al instante varias cucarachas cayeron sobre Rafael que viéndose cubierto por insectos comenzó a sacudírselos desesperadamente con las manos.

¡INSECTOS!, ¡quítamelos! – gritaba Rafa horrorizado.

Miguel Ángel ya casi ni respiraba por el ataque de risa que le dio.

Tantas risas y gritos despertaron a Donatelo y a Leonardo.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Don medio dormido, al tiempo que salía de su habitación.

"Parece que Miguel Ángel ha vuelto a jugarle una broma a Rafael" – contestó Leo mientras observaba desde el segundo nivel lo que sucedía en el primero.

Rafael aún más molesto ya casi alcanzaba a Miguel Ángel en la persecución.

No hay mejor motivación en este mundo para convertirse en el corredor más rápido de la naturaleza que verse perseguido por un Rafael que tiene los dientes apretados, el ceño fruncido y las venas de las sienes a punto de explotar…

Y esa imagen precisamente, pasó por los ojos de Miguel al darse cuenta que su hermano le estaba dando alcance. Esforzando sus piernas al máximo, aumentó la velocidad. La tortuga de naranja empezó a buscar un lugar donde poder evadir más fácilmente al gruñón y percatándose de que la puerta del laboratorio de Don estaba abierta, enfiló el rumbo hacia esa dirección.

A Donatelo se le espantó el sueño al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Miguel Ángel. De inmediato saltó al primer piso y en cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con la superficie gritó:

"¡NO MIGUEL ÁNGEL, NO EN MI LABORATORIO!"

Demasiado tarde… al entrar en el laboratorio Rafael se detuvo abruptamente y tomando el primer objeto al alcance que se encontraba encima de una mesa, lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de Miguel Ángel. Afortunadamente el travieso al verlo se agachó de inmediato y el objeto quedo hecho trizas contra el muro.

Al mismo tiempo que el último fragmento del objeto cayó al piso, entró Donatelo.

"¡Mi microscopio!" – gritó Don acercándose al muro. Al llegar se arrodilló y comenzó a juntar los pedazos esparcidos en el piso.

Como por arte de magia la conciencia volvió a las dos tortugas envueltas en el lío.

"Demonios"… dijo Rafael en voz alta.

"Esto se pone feo" – pensó para sí mismo Miguel Ángel.

Disimuladamente intentó escabullirse, pero lo único que logró fue encontrarse en la puerta con Leonardo que cruzando los brazos lo miraba enfadado.

"Ho-hola hermano mayor" – dijo Miguel tratando de sonreír.

"Miguel Ángel, Rafael, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho esta vez por causa de una tontería?" – preguntó Leonardo reprendiéndolos.

"MIGUEL ÁNGEL TUVO LA CULPA POR JUGARME UNA BROMA PESADA" – gritó Rafa tratando de defenderse.

"Rafael no es necesario que grites" – indicó Leo – "Y tú Miguel Ángel deberías de no hacer tantas bromas, ya no tienes cinco años, además" – agregó Leo dirigiéndose a la tortuga de rojo – "Pudiste haber lastimado a Miguel Ángel con ese objeto Rafael".

"EL FUE EL QUE ME PROVOCÓ" – volvió a gritar Rafa.

"Ya basta Rafa ni Don, ni yo, duramos tanto tiempo enojados con Miguel Ángel cuando nos juega la broma a nosotros"- dijo Leo.

"¡Eso es porque Don es demasiado cándido y se contenta con solo darle un coscorrón a Miguel Ángel y respecto a ti, todos los golpes se embotan en la conciencia algodonada que tienes, pero YO NO SOY ASÍ! "– contestó Rafael acercándose desafiante a Leonardo.

De pronto una voz tímidamente dijo: "Lo siento chicos yo no quería que todo esto terminara de esta manera".

Leonardo y Rafael se volvieron de inmediato hacia Miguel Ángel. Leo se sonrió al ver la cara de verdadero arrepentimiento de su hermanito y Rafa terminó por calmarse.

"Creo que ambos le deben una disculpa a Don" - dijo Leo mirándolos, ya más tranquilos todos.

"Discúlpame hermano" - dijo Miguel Ángel volteándose hacia donde estaba Donatelo – "no era mi intención darte un disgusto tan grande".

"Tampoco yo" - dijo Rafa.

Por respuesta lo único que hizo Donatelo fue levantarse con los pedazos del microscopio en sus manos, llevarlos a una mesa y sentarse sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus hermanos.

Al ver la reacción de Donatelo, Leonardo dirigió una mirada a Miguel y a Rafael para que salieran del laboratorio, Miguel Ángel dudó un poco, pero salió de inmediato al ver la mirada de Leo, una de esas miradas que dan inteligencia a los muros.

En cuanto se quedo solo con su hermano, Leonardo se acercó a su hermanito.

"¿Estás bien Don?" - preguntó Leo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la tortuga de morado.

"No… estoy furioso" - contestó el pequeño genio – "este… este microscopio es… era…"

"¿Era el que te obsequió Abril el día que te organizó la fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños verdad?" - terminó Leonardo.

"Si… Es un microscopio bastante antiguo, de hecho ni siquiera funciona bien, pero a Abril le pareció que podría gustarme aunque fuera solo como un adorno" – suspiró Don.

Leonardo al verlo suspirar le preguntó con una mirada de preocupación: "¿Todavía sigues deprimido?".

"No Leo, ya no. Al principio si me sentí atraído por Abril, pero en cuanto Casey entró en escena, me di cuenta de inmediato que ellos se gustaban". – respondió Don sinceramente.

"Que bueno, al menos ya está resignado" – pensó Leo mientras la mirada de preocupación en su rostro cambiaba por una triste.

Mientras tanto fuera del laboratorio:

"¡Sabía que la situación iba a empeorar!" - dijo cabizbajo Miguel Ángel

"Todo es tu culpa, ¡TARADO!" - gruñó Rafa.

"¡Yo no fui el que estrelló contra el muro el microscopio de Donatelo!" - alegó Miguel.

"¡Si no fueras tan infantil!" - gruñó Rafa.

"¡Si no fueras tan avinagrado!" - se defendió Miguel mostrándole la lengua.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del laboratorio y salió Leonardo. Viendo que sus hermanos empezaban a discutir se acercó a ellos.

"¡Ya basta chicos!" - dijo Leo interponiéndose.

"¿Cómo esta Don?" - preguntó de inmediato Miguel Ángel – "¿Esta muy enojado?".

"¡Claro que está muy enojado tonto!" - dijo Rafa – "ya sabes que cuando Don no nos habla es que está furioso".

"Desgraciadamente Rafael tiene razón" - dijo Leo mientras su mirada se dirigía en dirección del laboratorio – "Donatelo realmente apreciaba ese microscopio".

"Yo sé porque" – dijo Miguel Ángel sonriéndose pícaramente y guiñándoles un ojo a sus hermanos mayores.

"¿De qué estás hablando zoquete?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Oh… tú sabes… nuestro pequeño genio estaba… ¿cómo decirlo?, volando bajo, haciendo el cadete, arrastrando la cobija, cacheteando las banquetas, chutando piedritas…

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso" – dijo sarcásticamente Rafael – "¿Cómo es posible que alguien cuyo cerebro se mudó sin dejar señas conozca tantas frases como esas?, ¿Eh?.

"Y tú eres tan gracioso, que hasta se me olvida reírme Rafaelito" – contestó de igual modo Miguel.

"No te preocupes intrépido" – dijo Rafa a su hermano mayor, mientras ignoraba completamente a Miguel Ángel – "este tonto y yo tenemos suficiente dinero para comprarle otro microscopio a Don".

"Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad Rafa?" - preguntó Leonardo.

"Claro que no lo entiende Leo" – dijo Miguel colocando uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Rafa y con el otro señalando su cabeza en forma chistosa– "este gruñón tiene el coeficiente intelectual tan bajo que hay que escarbar para poder verlo".

Rafael apretó los puños con toda la intención de estamparlos en el burlón semblante de la traviesa tortuga, pero una mirada de Leonardo lo contuvo.

"En primer lugar" - dijo rafa en cuanto se calmó – "me sorprende que un cabeza hueca como tú conozca las palabras: coeficiente intelectual y en segundo ¿cómo te enteraste de lo que sentía Don?".

"Agilidad mental que da la experiencia Rafita, algún día cuando crezcas te lo explicaré" – respondió el más joven.

"Escuchen chicos ese microscopio significaba mucho para Don. Era un símbolo de su amistad con Abril, de todo lo que tienen en común, un objeto que el dinero no puede comprar ¿entienden?" – explicó Leonardo - "Además, Don puede repararlo, no quedará igual que antes pero será de nuevo una solo pieza. Aquí lo importante es que no han demostrado el debido respeto hacia nuestro hermano y sus cosas, deben compensarlo de otra forma y no volver a romper nada. ¿De acuerdo?".

"¡De acuerdo!" - respondieron al unísono

"Bien, voy a regresar a ver como sigue Don, por favor piensen en lo que les he dicho" - pidió Leo

Uniendo las palabras a la acción Leonardo volvió al laboratorio y sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en su hermanito que tenía sus herramientas en mano. Se podía observar la rapidez de las manos del pequeño genio y su gran habilidad.

"¿Cómo vas Don?" – preguntó el mayor.

"Ya casi termino Leo" – contestó Don

Y dicho y hecho el microscopio volvió de nuevo a ser una sola pieza pero con muchos más rayones que antes.

"¡Vaya, a eso le llamo yo rapidez!" – dijo Leo admirando el trabajo realizado – "¡que inteligente eres Don!".

"Gracias Leo" - respondió Don sonriéndose de oreja a oreja.

"Veo que ya estas más sereno hermanito" - observó Leonardo sonriéndose también.

"Si, mi enojo se ha desvanecido" – respondió Don.

"Me alegro, Rafael y Miguel Angel están muy preocupados por ti" – dijo Leo.

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó Don.

"¡Claro!, en este preciso momento están pensando en cómo compensarte" – afirmó Leo.

"¿Pensando?, ¿ELLOS?" - preguntó Don con una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona.

"Bueno… como tú mismo me lo has mencionado: 'Dos cabezas piensan más que una' " – respondió Leo guiñándole un ojo.

"Si… pero dos tontos no hacen un inteligente" – indicó Donatelo riéndose"

"Don…" – dijo Leo mirándolo de forma más seria…

"Perdón Leo, solo estaba bromeando. Tú sabes que no puedo durar mucho tiempo enfadado"

"Si, lo sé"

"Pero, déjame castigarlos un poquito".

"¿Cómo?, ¿qué piensas hacer?".

"Ahora verás".

Donatelo se puso de pie y salió del laboratorio. Miguel Ángel y Rafael estaban sentados en el sillón frente al televisor tratando de pensar en cómo compensar a su hermano. Don los vio y con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro se acercó a ellos seguido por Leo.

"¡Hola chicos!" – dijo Don sobresaltando a los dos pensadores.

"¡Don!, ¿ya estás bien?, ¿ya no estás molesto?" - preguntaron ambos.

"No, ya no estoy enfadado, pero quiero pedirles algo" –indicó Don.

"¡Lo que quieras hermano!" – dijo Miguel saltando del sillón alegremente.

"¡Dalo por hecho!" – dijo Rafa.

"Quiero que me ayuden en mi laboratorio por una semana, además tienen que hacerlo de buena gana y de forma expeditiva".

"¿Cómo dijiste?" - preguntó Rafael confundido.

"Yo no voy a decir nada hasta que me traigan un diccionario y a mi abogado" - respondió Miguel cruzándose de brazos.

"Donatelo se refiere a que lo hagan de forma rápida y eficiente" - explicó Leonardo sonriéndose.

"Ah, bueno, siendo así…"

Cuando todos los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo continuaron sus actividades de siempre. Era un fin de semana asi que Leonardo y Donatelo fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Rafael y Miguel Ángel a bañarse.

"Además" - pensó Miguel Ángel riéndose por lo bajo - "si me llego a aburrir en esa semana ayudando a Don, tengo algo perfecto para entretenerme".

"Si quieres puedes bañarte antes que yo Rafa" - gritó Miguel, que se había quedado rezagado.

"Gracias" - respondió Rafa. En cuanto la tortuga de rojo cerró la puerta del baño, Miguel aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger una pequeña cámara que estaba escondida en la habitación de Rafael.

"Je, je, je, ahora solo tengo que pedirle a Abril que pase este video a mi celular para poder admirar mi obra maestra cuantas veces quiera" – pensó Miguel Ángel mientras sacaba el diminuto aparato de una gran grieta en la pared.

Estaba tan entretenido el pequeño travieso viendo el video que no se dio cuenta que dijo en voz alta: "Es tan divertido molestar a Rafa".

Justo en ese momento Miguel sintió como una mano temblorosa se posó sobre su hombro y al voltear su cabeza distinguió de inmediato el rostro de Rafael que estaba tan furioso que parecía que le iba a dar una congestión al cerebro.

"¡ACABAS DE PRONUNCIAR TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS NIÑO!" – rugió Rafael.

Dando uno de sus clásicos gritos de niña, Miguel comenzó a correr perseguido una vez más por Rafael gritando: "¡Si eran mis últimas palabras!, ¡PUEDO DECIR ALGO MEJOR!".

FIN

Si sienten la urgente necesidad de comenzar a lanzar los productos agrícolas maduros (jitomatazos), por mi no se detengan. Entre más errores, metidas de pata, faltas, omisiones y burradas que me hagan notar, MEJOR. Así, si me vuelvo a aventurar de nuevo en experiencias desconocidas como esta de escribir, estaré mejor preparada… todo gracias a ustedes. También si creen que apesta al cuadrado, al cubo o a cualquiera de las potencias habidas y por haber escríbanlo sin miedo en los reviews.

Estuve muy tentada a cambiar los "Don" por "Donny" y los "Miguel" por "Mikey", siempre me han gustado más de esa forma, además "suenan" mejor (aunque estén en Inglés). Dos pequeñuelos como Donatelo y Miguel Ángel merecen tener "apodos" que indiquen su juventud y lo tiernos que pueden llegar a ser. "Don" suena como si fuera un anciano y pude haber escrito "Miguelito" para Miguel Ángel pero, eso me recuerda a cierto roedor… que me cae gordo…


End file.
